Snape's Treasure
by Zang Bluetterfly
Summary: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away Challenge Part 2. "When I said I want a family, I want it as a whole," Sirius continued although he too looked nervous. "Harry has us. And I want both of you."
1. Chapter 1

_Title : Snape's Treasure_

_Genre : Family_

_Characters : Snape, Harry_

_Summary : A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away Part 2. His father agreed. "These were treasure," he gestured elegantly around the room. Harry's curiosity perked. "They were?" He skipped to his father, wanting to know more. "Why? Did you find a new one?" he asked, very excited. His father's black eyes glowed brightly. "Now you are my treasure. One and only."_

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

Hogwarts and Spinner's End were the best places to live. Most of the time Harry spent his days in the wizarding school, where his adoptive father worked and taught him many things when he was not in the dungeons teaching his students. Sometimes Harry and his father stayed in Spinner's End during the holidays or long weekends. Harry liked both places.

That weekend his father decided to spend the time in his childhood home. "Spinner's End needs cleaning. I should make it a decent place for humans to live before the spider webs cover it all. It's been ages since we were there," his father –Snape- grumbled.

Harry giggled. "Wouldn't it be nice, Daddy? We're like human cocoons," he reasoned.

"Far from nice, Son," his father shook his head.

So that Saturday morning they flooed to the old house. His father directly went to his library, wand and cloths in hands.

Harry followed behind his father. He thought that the house really looked ancient but strong, unlike his Uncle Vernon's house: big and nothing was out of place. Aunt Petunia was crazy about cleanliness. Harry was sure if she saw his new home, she would sneer in disgust and say mean things, like how dirty the house was. Harry felt uneasy. He already tried to forget his life before his father had taken him. The Dursleys fed him alright and it was his duty to do some chores. Harry had been a healthy boy but miserable. It was unpleasant, the boy thought. He quickly took a look around to divert his attention.

His father had a lot of books, Harry had noticed. Most of them were very thick with very small writings. Harry had ever tried to read one and instantly got headache. They could make nice pillows, if you prefer hard and thick pillows.

"Are all of them about Potions, Daddy?" he asked.

His father paused and looked at him. "No, not all of them. Some are about plants and where to find them," he answered before wiping a book with a cloth.

Harry stepped closer. His father said that he could just play in the living room or read in his room, but Harry wanted to see how his father cleaned the books. "Why are you wiping it?" he asked curiously.

"To clean it," his father answered briskly. He sent him a look that saying Harry asked the obvious.

"I mean, why don't you just point your wand and let the magic do it," the small boy asked again. He got used to magic now. Harry knew how it worked: you had to spell incantations then some things were done. Magic was that amazing.

His father now fully faced him. A strand of black hair fell to his cheek. "Not all things can be done by swishing your wand. Just like potions. No unnecessary flick of wand is needed. Although I need my wand when some stupid students blow up their cauldrons and endanger everyone in the lab," he explained. Harry cringed. Who knew Potions could be that dangerous?

"These books are delicate. They're old." His father waved his hand. Harry's eyes followed the movement, looking at the stacks of books from the ceiling until down on the floor.

"Will magic break them?" Harry whispered. His green eyes wide with worry. He fiddled his fingers, suddenly worried and nervous.

His father's mouth turned up at the corner, a sign that he was amused. "No, but it's better if I clean them Muggle way."

"But you have thousands of books!" Harry exclaimed. He carefully walked around his father and counted the books in a bottom shelf near him. They were around thirty. He wondered how his father could wipe them all.

"I use magic for the newer ones. The old ones need special treatment." Snape rearranged the old tomes on the right shelf. The dust was thin, thankfully.

"It's like a treasure room, don't you think, Daddy? Your books are the treasure," Harry commented. He remembered Madam Pinch. The old librarian was very strict. Her love for her books was as huge as her dislike for the students. When somebody borrowed a book, she looked sour.

His father agreed. "These are treasure," he gestured elegantly around the room. "They were, actually."

Harry's curiosity perked. "They were?" He skipped to his father, wanting to know more. "Why? Did you find a new one?" he asked, very excited.

His father's black eyes glowed brightly. "Now you are my treasure. One and only."

Harry hugged his father. He felt a hand in his hair. It felt like love.

**.-.-.**

_Until then…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title : Snape's Treasure_

_Genre : Family_

_Characters : Snape, Harry_

_Summary : A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away Part 2. His father agreed. "These were treasure," he gestured elegantly around the room. Harry's curiosity perked. "They were?" He skipped to his father, wanting to know more. "Why? Did you find a new one?" he asked, very excited. His father's black eyes glowed brightly. "Now you are my treasure. One and only."_

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

Harry hadn't been very long in wizarding world. He used to think magic didn't exist. He used to think he was a freak because sometimes weird things he couldn't explain happened to him. He used to be very sad and worried about it. What the Dursleys had considered abnormal became very normal for him now, since his father had taken him and told him that he's a wizard.

Harry was a perceptive boy. He quickly learned about many things in his new home. The boy noticed that there were many differences between Muggle world and wizarding world. Sometimes it was overwhelming, but when he told his father, the man patiently explained everything.

"Daddy, why is your hair long?" he asked that evening. Harry already finished his homework, so his father let him draw. He was in the middle of coloring Hogwarts when a thought struck him.

His father paused, the papers he was grading were forgotten for a moment. "My hair has always been long, Harry."

Harry frowned. His father's hair was past his shoulders. It was black and straight. Most of the day it looked oily, especially after he brewed potions or taught his students. After the school hours ended, his father's hair looked clean and not oily at all.

"I'm a Potions Master. I concoct potions every day. The smoke, the scents and the humidity get to my hair. That's why it's always like this," his father had informed.

"The male teachers in my old school do not have long hair," Harry continued absentmindedly. "In other schools too. They have short hair."

His father snorted. "Muggle and wizards have different rules and cultures. We wizards focus more on the skills, not on appearance," he sarcastically remarked.

Harry nodded. He scratched his chin, contemplating. "The clothes are different too, Daddy," he piped up.

"I know," his father replied. He returned to the scoring. The Potions Master was glad that it was Ravenclaw's. It didn't take long time to grade the papers. True to the reputation of the house, the Ravenclaws were very intelligent.

"People here wear robes. It's like they wear dresses," Harry huffed. "It was weird to see men wearing those."

"It's not weird, Harry, it's normal. Our robes make more sense than those ridiculous clothes Muggle usually wear," his father said lightly.

Harry thought otherwise. He had thought the robes were ridiculous. It had taken time before he could walk or run without getting himself caught in his own robes, causing him tripped many times. His father had healed the cuts and the scratches. Harry was grateful that his adoptive father was a very skilled wizard. He didn't have to endure pains too long.

"Daddy," he called.

His father stopped scribbling. "Yes, Son?"

"I like Wizarding World better than the Muggle World. I like being here," Harry admitted.

His father gave a little smile. Harry's father never smiled widely, but Harry knew he was sincere. "Me too, Harry."

**.-.-.**

_Until then…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title : Snape's Treasure_

_Genre : Family_

_Characters : Snape, Harry_

_Summary : A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away Part 2. His father agreed. "These were treasure," he gestured elegantly around the room. Harry's curiosity perked. "They were?" He skipped to his father, wanting to know more. "Why? Did you find a new one?" he asked, very excited. His father's black eyes glowed brightly. "Now you are my treasure. One and only."_

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

**.-.-.**

Everything had been exciting since Harry lived in Hogwarts. Usually he ate breakfast and dinner in the Great Hall with his father in the teacher's table, and he had lunch in his school. Harry was still mesmerized when the owls flew to the Hall and dropped parcels or letters. It was magical how those birds could find the right person. Owls were extremely smart. His father only nodded when Harry told him that.

The portraits in Wizarding World could talk back. They even guarded some secret passages or house towers. The ghosts in Hogwarts were friendly and sometimes helpful, err, except Bloody Baron and Peeves. Harry was grateful whenever he saw them, he was with his father. The Baron was very scary and Peeves was annoying.

Harry would never get bored in his new world. He especially liked it when weekend came and he visited Hogsmeade with his father.

"I want Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Daddy," he informed his father when they reached the village.

His father frowned. "That's a dangerous choice of snacks," he dryly replied.

Harry laughed. "They're funny," he said.

"They are until you get stomachache," his father responded. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder so that he wouldn't stray too far from him. They already bumped into some fierce witches who glared at them. His father only looked coldly at them. The village was full of people in this time of day.

Harry secretly grinned. His father was tall and his face was far from friendly. Sometimes it gave them benefit because his father's cold look could make people gulp with fear. It made them easier to walk the long street. Of course Harry knew that his father was actually not as scary as he looked.

"We can't find them in Hogwarts," Harry argued.

"Because we only provide healthy food, not the dangerous one," his father explained.

"I never got stomachache," Harry protested.

"That's because I give you special potions to soothe your stomach after you eat the beans," his father grunted.

Harry's father was a very strict man, but Harry thought he could be lenient too sometimes. He permitted him to buy the beans if he chose the smallest package.

They stopped in front of a small bakery. The owner was the mother of one of his father's students. She adored Harry and often gave them free bread or cookies.

"Look, Dad!" Harry pointed his small finger to a pamphlet on the glass.

His father complied. "It's a lunchbox," he flatly said.

"I know. Aren't they pretty?" Harry told his father enthusiastically. His eyes were glued to the moving ads.

There were pictures of lunchboxes in green, blue, yellow and red. Harry didn't know that his father didn't think they were pretty. Those boxes were plain and looked small, with a print of little sun on the top.

"You can have one, dear, if you buy our special loaves of bread," the old woman told his father merrily.

They didn't need that much. Hogwarts provided free food. You might eat as much as you could. His father would shake his head the moment Harry looked at him and smiled uncertainly. It was a kind of smile when Harry wanted something but not sure he could have it. His father knew it very well.

"Do you want one, Harry?" his father softly asked.

Harry hesitated. He glanced at the ads again, captivated by the simple designs of the boxes.

"I'll buy you one if you want to," his father assured him. His hand gently patted Harry's shoulder.

"May I?" he asked hopefully.

His father nodded shortly.

Harry chose the blue lunch box. It was small actually. You could only put three slices of bread maximum.

They slowly exited the shop. Harry clutched the box tightly, big smile on his small face. His father walked next to him, a big bag in hand. He said they could share the bread with Teddy later.

"Thanks, Daddy. I will show it to Teddy," he promised. "He will want it too, I'm sure."

His father didn't have doubt about that. "Just be careful. If you bring it to school, don't lose it," he said.

"I won't!" Harry shook his head fiercely. "I'll keep my love box very careful."

His father frowned. "What did you say?"

"It's my love box," Harry proudly declared. "Because it's from you. We bought it together."

His father looked at him funny. Harry kept smiling because he saw love in his father's shining black eyes.

**.-.-.**

…_Until then…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title : Snape's Treasure_

_Genre : Family_

_Characters : Snape, Harry_

_Summary : A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away Part 2. His father agreed. "These were treasure," he gestured elegantly around the room. Harry's curiosity perked. "They were?" He skipped to his father, wanting to know more. "Why? Did you find a new one?" he asked, very excited. His father's black eyes glowed brightly. "Now you are my treasure. One and only."_

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

"What potions did you just make?" Harry asked.

His father looked surprised. He just exited the potions lab and found his son already in the corridor. He had not expected his son to wait for him there. "I just brewed Wolfsbane," he nonchalantly answered. "How long did you wait for me?"

"Not long. I would knock the door when it suddenly opened," Harry told him.

"It's not 'suddenly', Son," his father countered. He held Harry's hand. Harry didn't object it. The dungeons were a bit dark but he already knew them by heart, so he didn't feel frightened again. Besides, he liked to reach out and seek his father's big hand. He felt safer that way.

"Is that for Uncle Remus?" Harry asked again. They walked slowly to their chambers. "The potions, I mean."

"Yes, it's for him," his father answered.

Harry tightened his hold on his father's hand. "Does Uncle Remus become a real werewolf when it's full moon? Is it true?" he hesitated.

His father stiffened considerably but they still continued walking.

Harry tugged his father's hand to remind him that he still hadn't answered his question.

"Are you afraid of him now?" his father carefully asked back.

"A little bit," Harry admitted. "But Uncle Remus is always kind to me," he said thoughtfully.

"He's not bad," his father grumbled.

"Teddy told me, Daddy. He told me that once in a month his father becomes a werewolf. That's why Teddy stays with us." Harry stopped talking when they entered their quarters.

His father was silent. It was unnerving for Harry. It was different kind of quiet, the one that made him feel uncomfortable. Harry timidly glanced at his father, who seemed to be thinking hard. His father frowned. His expressions showed a man who was fighting a battle inside. Harry followed him to the kitchen and sipped his pumpkin juice obediently.

His father sighed. "You know that there are many magical creatures in our world, don't you?" Harry nodded. "Lupin—Uncle Remus is a unique case. He…" his father struggled for words. "…he changes into something else in the full moon. But it's painful, Son."

"Painful?" Harry was terrified. He liked Uncle Remus. Hearing he's in pain made him feel pain too. Harry gripped his goblet very tight. His face paled.

"The bones grow, the skins break. It's not pleasant," his father explained.

"You make potions for Uncle Remus so that he won't feel pain?" Harry quietly asked.

His father saw his stricken face. It's not easy to explain several things to a seven year old boy. "To reduce the pain, yes. And to make him not dangerous." His father chose careful words. He had not expected his son to remember what Wolfsbane was for. He had considered telling Harry about this when the boy was a little bit older. It was a surprise that Harry had a good memory about that particular potions and all that came with it.

Later Harry would know that Wolfsbane was brewed to make werewolves retain their human's mind while still in transformation. The boy was very proud of his smart father.

"When will Teddy stay with us, Daddy?"

"Five more days."

"I'm sure Teddy's not sad again," Harry told his father. His small face looked relieved.

"Why is that?"

"Because you save his father and make him better," he became cheerful again.

His father froze. He sat still. He was embarrassed remembering his old hatred to Lupin and the bitter history between them.

"You're very kind, Daddy," Harry sincerely said.

His father didn't know what to say.

**.-.-.**

_Until then…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title : Snape's Treasure_

_Genre : Family_

_Characters : Snape, Harry_

_Summary : A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away Part 2. His father agreed. "These were treasure," he gestured elegantly around the room. Harry's curiosity perked. "They were?" He skipped to his father, wanting to know more. "Why? Did you find a new one?" he asked, very excited. His father's black eyes glowed brightly. "Now you are my treasure. One and only."_

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

Snape's life would never be the same again. He had led a series of monotonous routine: woke up, taught his students, brewed potions, did the scoring, babysat Lupin's son, slept and woke up again. It was a really boring life. Right after Harry came, Snape had something to hope for, to live for again.

It's not easy raising a little kid when you had a full time job. Thankfully Snape had Lupin and house elves to help him. However, Harry could be very handful. One time he tried to go home by himself and a couple of times he wandered around the magical markets near his school. Harry also had accidentally spelled his teacher's hair pink. Snape felt exasperated sometimes.

Sometimes Snape had to visit some places to obtain ingredients for potions. You couldn't just simply order some without knowing the real qualities until you saw them yourself. What he learned when he had to travel was that he should bring something home.

Harry would ask/demand something as a present. It wasn't hard actually. He realized his son didn't ask for something fancy. It was very simple. Sometimes Snape bought him a bottle of milk, some bags of chips, snacks or a toy. Harry would smile brightly. He was content. It didn't matter what Snape brought home as long as he gave the boy something from his trip.

"When will you go again?" Harry asked. He happily sipped his strawberry flavored milk loudly. It's a nice change because Harry drank pumpkin juice everyday. The juice tasted unique but he wanted something new.

"When I almost run out of the ingredients," Snape answered. He looked at his son inquiringly. "Do you want something?"

Harry nodded. He put down his milk and gazed at his father. "I want to come with you," he said.

Snape raised his eyebrows.

Harry smiled shyly. "I want to see the apothecary you frequent. Maybe it is cool, Daddy."

Snape wanted to say that he didn't care whether the shop was cool or dingy. It didn't matter where the ingredients he needed came from as long as he got them.

"Besides, I want to visit places," Harry continued. He traced invisible line on the table casually with his finger. "I'd never been anywhere until you came."

Snape almost forgot how Harry had been. He was floored. He mentally swore he would spend more time with his son. Snape cleared his throat. "We'll go together someday."

Harry looked at him, hopeful. "Really, Daddy?"

"Only when you don't have classes."

"Promise?"

"You have my word."

**.-.-.**

… _Until then…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Title : Snape's Treasure_

_Genre : Family, a little bit of Romance_

_Characters : Snape/Sirius, Harry_

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

"Something's bothering you," Sirius pointed.

Snape froze. Although he put down the coffee he was going to drink, he still held the mug's handle. He frowned. "Nothing's bothering me," he sourly denied.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, challenging him. "I know a troubled boyfriend when I see one," he flatly countered.

Sirius was Snape's regular visitor. At first it had been because of Harry. After the ex prisoner and Snape were in relationship, Sirius visited them almost every day. Sometimes those two men visited Hogsmeade, with Harry merrily came along.

Snape had doubted Sirius's intention. Knowing how he had been when they were still students, Snape told himself to be cautious. But after almost three months Sirius still visited him and declared himself as Snape's boyfriend to whoever happened to be with them, Snape's walls of caution started to crumble, though not entirely. They were too old for pranks, but who knew?

Snape glared, irritated by Sirius's meticulous grey eyes. "Not your business," he snapped.

"I make it mine," Sirius snapped back.

"Look, if you're concerned whatever it is will affect Harry, because of me, you have nothing to worry about," Snape insisted. He should have known having Sirius Black in his kitchen would spell trouble.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, reminding Snape of their old days. "It's not only about Harry now," he hissed.

They had a staring competition. Sirius won.

The Potions Master sighed. "I dreamed of Lily two nights ago," he whispered. He averted his gaze, not wanting the other man to read more.

"How was she? What happened?" Sirius prodded.

"I met her in Hogwarts. No, not as when we were students. I am what I am today. This old. She was what I imagined she would be, if she's alive." Snape rubbed his cheek.

Sirius observed the man before him. Snape looked frustrated. His black eyes were glassy and it's like he's not there at the moment. He knew Lily was Snape's first love and his only true friend. Sirius understood it must be agonizing to be separated with a person very dear to them by death. A tragic one.

"Was she miserable?" he carefully asked.

Snape shook his head. "No. I just saw her. We didn't talk. She glanced at me but I didn't intend to talk to her," he told Sirius. Honestly he also wondered how he could be affected by a strange dream.

"Did you think about her that day?"

"No. I didn't even think anything in particular."

Sirius reached out his hand and grasped Snape's thin one. It felt cold and vulnerable. Snape had never looked vulnerable before. Sirius knew Snape's unhappy childhood and miserable early adulthood. He knew his boyfriend was a strong man. He had survived Voldemort's reign, not unscathed though. Experiences made him tough. People often misunderstood him but Snape didn't heed them. It was annoying and endearing at the same time. It was unfair for Snape but he'd lived. Sirius often wondered about it. The more he knew him, the more Sirius felt angry for him.

Snape was shocked it rendered him speechless. Strange, he felt sincerely loved by his former childhood enemy. It felt odd and nice. Something warm seeped into him, made him confused.

"I used to dream about James and Lily," Sirius confided. "The nightmares bothered me so much I thought I might go crazy. But it's over, Severus. They wouldn't want us to remember them in regret."

"I know. It's just a dream though."

Sirius looked at their hands. "I won't mind if you dream about me, you know. Preferably in…nice scenes and scenarios," he winked.

Snape harrumphed.

Trust Sirius to ruin tender moment. But Snape was glad he was there.

**.-.-.**

_Until then…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Title : Snape's Treasure_

_Genre : Family, a little bit of Romance_

_Characters : Snape/Sirius, Harry_

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

"You look very busy," Sirius commented when he saw several owls in Snape's kitchen.

Snape growled. "Not at all." He was irritated after reading some letters those huge birds delivered. "Remind me to give tons of detentions to my students before you leave. I've got trouble because of them," he added darkly. He vaguely pointed to the owls.

Sirius chuckled. He was amused when his boyfriend Incendio-ed one of the letters. With a casual flick of Snape's wand, the ashes were gone in a second. "Why? I think you've already given them detentions to last until they graduate."

The Potions Master snorted. "They've given me this terrible headache," he muttered.

"Don't you want to untie these letters and read them? Are they from your students' parents?" Sirius asked. He approached one of the owls and took the letter.

"No, and, well, not sure," was Snape's short answer.

"Aren't you curious?" Sirius smirked and tore the envelope.

Snape harrumphed. "Wait, don't read that," he warned when he saw Sirius's doing.

It's too late. Sirius already read the content. He shot a deadly glare to the shorter man. "What is this?" he demanded. "_'Please tell me about you. I want to know you more_.' This is not an ordinary letter should be between…"

"Give it back!" Snape was furious. His bad mood got worsened. "Don't you know about privacy?" he barked.

"You're gonna hide it from me?" Sirius stared at him in disbelief. "Whoever sent you this…" the animagi waved the parchment, "…intends to court you."

"I don't respond to them," Snape snarled.

"_Them_." Sirius spat. He looked as furious as Snape. He turned to the owls. They started to hoot, uneasy.

Before Sirius could do any damage, such as blasted those innocent birds or forcefully took out the letters and read them, Snape stepped up until he stood before Sirius.

"You said they're from…" Sirius glared at the owls, "…the parents."

Snape forced the other man to stay away from them and pushed him down on the chair. "Look. I really got the letters because of my students."

"Explain," Sirius told him flatly.

Snape managed to stay calm, which was a difficult task. "They told their relatives about me. That I'm a father of a young kid, a teacher with no partner in sight." Sirius was ready to explode and Snape knew it. "Listen, damn it!"

"I've been listening," Sirius hotly replied.

"So they informed their _single_ relatives. I'm sure they think that if I've got a partner, I'll be less mean to them. So I've got letters or invitations from women or men alike. So, that's it," Snape explained sourly.

"Sweet students, aren't they?"

"Couldn't agree more."

"Didn't you tell them you're in a relationship?"

"I didn't respond to them," Snape repeated for the second time.

"Severus, that only makes them curious and more challenged."

"I believe it'll make them stop."

"Sometimes it doesn't work that way."

Snape groaned. "It's not easy to be a teacher when your students are concerned about your love life."

**.-.-.**

_There'll still be another story…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Title : Snape's Treasure_

_Genre : Family, a little bit of Romance_

_Characters : Snape/Sirius, Harry_

_Summary : Being a father made Snape a stronger man, but he was allowed to look vulnerable in front of Sirius._

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

"Well, Severus, I'm very sure you're good at potions," Sprout said when they had dinner in the Great Hall.

"Do you have any doubt about it?" Snape coldly asked. Even though the Herbology teacher seemed very casual and indifferent about her question, Snape recognized the curiosity that was poorly veiled.

"Just state the obvious, don't take it too personally," Sprout grinned, which again Snape noted it wasn't sincere.

"Of course Daddy is veeeery good at it," Harry piped up. He looked proud. "He gave me special potion when I got toothache. It tasted like tooth paste. Not too nice, but the pain was gone."

Dumbledore smiled at the boy. "Your daddy is an amazing potions maker, isn't he?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Very true, Mister Headmaster," he responded politely before resumed eating.

"Do you brew Amortentia on regular basis?" Sprout prodded.

Snape was perplexed by the question, especially after Minerva looked at him inquiringly. That woman seemed suspicious, which was annoying.

"Such powerful and dangerous potions stay safe in my locked cupboard. If you need any, just tell me. I'll gladly give some to you," Snape replied, his tone light.

Sprout laughed. Her plump cheeks were red in embarrassment. The other teachers snorted into their goblets.

People were curious, Snape knew, about him and Sirius. Who didn't know Sirius Black? The man was gorgeous, with his black hair, grey eyes and aristocratic profile. If he walked by, women dreamily sighed and men were jealous. He's loaded too.

If somebody had told him back then that he was going to be involved in a romantic relationship with his former nemesis, Snape wouldn't have had second thought to hex them to the next century. Snape used to hate him, sincerely and whole-heartedly.

People kept wondering how he could end up with the handsome ex-prisoner. Snape sometimes was directly asked about that when he was passing by on the street on business. It was impolite. The irritating part was when people asked if he had used Love Potions on Sirius. Snape didn't indulge them and kept walking. If only they knew who had been chasing who, or who had been courting who.

Snape thought it was funny that his colleagues in Hogwarts were throwing questions at him, subtly or in obvious fashion, trying to get the story behind the blossoming relationship. But Snape was a cunning man. He didn't generously share the true story and still kept his colleagues in the dark.

Let them guess.

**.-.-.**

…..


	9. Chapter 9

_Title : Snape's Treasure_

_Genre : Family, a little bit of Romance_

_Characters : Snape, Harry_

_Summary : Being a father made Snape a stronger man, but he was allowed to look vulnerable in front of Sirius._

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

Everybody liked Teddy. The boy was funny and smart. He's also extremely magical, in Harry's opinion. Teddy was very unique. He's the first -and only- person Harry knew who could change his appearance without much effort. Teddy said he'd got it from his late mother. So far Teddy's favorite was his pink hair, like his mother's.

"Daddy, can I change my nose someday?" Harry asked.

His father frowned seeing the hopeful face. "Why would you want to do that?" he asked back.

Harry absently played with the dog ear of his story book. "Just want to," he shortly answered.

His father merely shook his head.

"Teddy is awesome, right, Daddy?" Harry continued.

His father looked at him as if Harry had said something incredulous. "You're not less awesome than him," he replied. His voice was hoarse but Harry caught the affection there. His father opened the latest potions journal and dismissed the topic.

Harry was stubborn. Sometimes he was envious of his best friend and he determined to talk about it with his father. His father looked like a person who was constantly angry and hard to talk to. Harry found it actually the opposite. He could talk to his father about everything. His response sometimes was not satisfying but Harry was just glad there was somebody willing to listen to him.

"Once I turned my teacher's hair blue when I was upset," Harry reminded his father.

His father put down his journal a little bit. "And pink too," he gave him a look.

Harry giggled. It had been terrifying but now he could look it different way. "I could change someone's look, but why can't I change my own look?" He seriously asked. "Can all magical children do what Teddy can? We are wizards, after all. We live in a world full of magic."

His father nearly snorted. "Teddy is special, Harry. He's a Metamorphmagus. It means he can change how he _wants_ to look." He noticed how Harry's face fell. The boy looked disappointed. "Do you really want to be like Teddy? To have that special skill?"

Harry didn't answer immediately. His father became concerned, especially when Harry put down his book and hugged him. His father was startled.

"Is Teddy very special too for you?" Harry whispered.

His father knew it the moment Harry stared at him with his worried eyes. He sensed Harry's vulnerability. So he hugged his thin son back. "Teddy is as special as he is for you. But you're still my most special boy in the whole world."

**.-.-.**

…**..**


	10. Chapter 10

_Title : Snape's Treasure_

_Genre : Family, a little bit of Romance_

_Characters : Harry, Teddy Lupin_

_Summary : Being a father made Snape a stronger man, but he was allowed to look vulnerable in front of Sirius._

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

**.-.-.**

Teddy didn't know any kids who loved school as much as Harry did. Harry always seemed excited about going to school. He wasn't the brightest kid in their class. Sure he was good in Math but in general Teddy still got better grades than Harry did.

That morning Teddy was waiting for him in class. Even though he and Harry lived in the same castle, they didn't go to school together. They always met at the gate or in class. Teddy was getting worried when it's almost time to begin the lesson but Harry still didn't come.

The young Metamorphmagus was relieved when finally he spotted his best friend walking in the room. Harry found his searching eyes and waved cheerfully. He smiled brightly. Teddy waved back, although a moment later he frowned as Harry walked limply and slightly winced.

"What happened? Where are you hurt?" Teddy darted to Harry's desk. Thankfully they still had five minutes before their teacher came.

"I fell," Harry answered. He nodded to his left leg.

Teddy was increasingly concerned. He saw Harry's reddish skin. There was a little blood above his ankle. "That must hurt," he said.

"Not too much," Harry nonchalantly replied.

"You should go to the infirmary," Teddy promptly suggested. "I can accompany you there."

"Yeah, Teddy, I will, after I put my bag."

Harry had fallen on the slippery stairs two buildings before their classroom. He had been in a hurry but unfortunately, he didn't pay much attention on the ground. Before anyone had noticed, Harry got up and walked to the class.

"You can go home, Harry," Teddy said thoughtfully.

Harry shook his head vigorously. "No, I'm fine," he refused adamantly. He walked slowly. He started to feel pain. Teddy knew this so he held Harry's arm.

"If it's me, I will go home." Teddy didn't mind missing classes. He never got bored playing with his wolves' figurines or dragon toys at home.

"I will be by myself," Harry shrugged. His nose scrunched up, showing his dislike towards Teddy's idea. "Daddy is working so he won't be able to play with me. I don't have any friends at this time," he continued.

"But you're in pain," Teddy argued.

Harry looked at him briefly, his face void of expression. Teddy wondered why his best friend's face suddenly went blank. It wasn't alright and Teddy started to feel uneasy. He didn't like it.

"I like school," Harry spoke slowly. He focused his eyes on the corridor. "My old school wasn't nice and I didn't really like it. I didn't have any friends and Dudley was not nice. Everything is nicer here."

Teddy couldn't say anything in return. The word 'nice' was spoken a couple of times. It made him think. He knew Harry was always reluctant to tell about his old life before he came to Hogwarts.

Now Teddy truly understood why Harry liked school very much. He thought that his best friend was a really tough kid.

**.-.-.**

….


	11. Chapter 11

_Title : Snape's Treasure_

_Genre : Family, a little bit of Romance_

_Characters : Harry, Snape, Sirius_

_Summary : Being a father made Snape a stronger man, but he was allowed to look vulnerable in front of Sirius._

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

**.-.-.**

After having a son, Snape had to do a lot of thinking. There were many things to do too. Sometimes it was something menial but important, such as preparing Harry's clothes for school, instructing the house elves to cook extra meal because Harry had to bring lunch, waking him every morning and tucking him to bed at night. In the evening Snape had to check Harry's homework too. If he reminisced, he barely had time for himself.

He had many things to give up. Snape used to spend many hours reading potions journals, brewing potions or just leisurely visiting places he frequented to obtain ingredients. He used to feel he was content, but he was wrong.

It had been lonely. He had been a lonely man.

But now, for a couple of months he had been occupied by a lot of things that loneliness didn't even fill his heart like it used to.

Harry made him busy and sometimes worried. Just like today Harry came home with a bruised and sprained ankle. The healer in his school had already fixed it but there were things that just needed time to heal.

"It's okay, Daddy."

Snape frowned deeper. His face got scarier when he did that but Harry was used to seeing it so he knew his father was worried about him and not angry.

"We should go to Pomfrey," Snape firmly stated. He lifted his son and carried him on his hip.

Harry weakly protested. "I went to the infirmary at school. She healed it, Daddy. It's just that I can't run right now."

"Nonsense, Son."

Knowing what had happened to Harry, Sirius came and brought him candies and Chocolate Frogs. He even bought him the latest dragon toy that could fly.

Snape sighed.

It was overwhelming that now he had two charges: Harry and Sirius. The later came to his life uninvited. Sirius barged in and demanded his attention, love and time. Snape wondered how he could manage his time between teaching, taking care of Harry and a boyfriend. Life really gave him wonderful bonus.

**.-.-.**

….


	12. Chapter 12

_Title : Snape's Treasure_

_Genre : Family, a little bit of Romance_

_Characters : Harry, Snape_

_Summary : Being a father made Snape a stronger man, but he was allowed to look vulnerable in front of Sirius._

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

Harry was happier and more cheerful than usual. Well, Harry mostly looked happy and was always cheerful, but as his father, Snape knew the differences, not matter how subtle they were. The boy smiled and laughed more. He looked as if nothing could weigh his small shoulders. Snape was glad that his son was happy, but he needed to know why.

"Did you get a hundred in Math today?" Snape inquired that evening.

Harry beamed. "No, Daddy. I got 98," he chirped. Still with a grin on his face, Harry went back to coloring the kneazle he had drawn.

"Did something good happen at school today?" Snape prodded. Dealing with kids was not Snape's expertise. The good thing was he only needed to ask small questions and they would answer in full version. Unabridged. He had proved his theory to Harry and Teddy.

"Mmm." Harry looked at the ceiling, thinking. "No, nothing." When his eyes landed on the pictures Teddy had colored with him, Harry beamed brighter. His green eyes sparkled. Snape noticed this. "Well, Teddy copied me this afternoon. He looked like me." He laughed.

"Teddy sometimes does that, Son," Snape replied dryly. "It's not surprising."

Harry shook his head. "I don't envy him no more," he said lightly.

Snape raised his brow. He should have known it. Lately Teddy influenced Harry in some ways. Harry had been a bit jealous with Teddy's ability to change how he wanted to look. If he wasn't anymore, Harry must have had a good reason.

"I'm glad to hear that," Snape responded.

"I have two daddies and Teddy only has one. I win," Harry kindly informed. He grinned and started to draw a snitch.

Snape was shocked Harry could think that way. He knew Harry could be competitive with his best friend. So far he competed about grades, drawings and other childish stuff. But about parents?

"Harry," Snape weakly scoffed.

"It's true," Harry smiled innocently.

Snape didn't reprimand Harry. It wasn't a good thing to compare how many alive parents you had to others'. However, Snape tried to see it from Harry's eyes. The boy had been through a lot. Harry was strong but he was still a kid. A simple minded kid who tried to see the good things in his short imperfect life.

"Isn't it perfect, Daddy?" Harry added merrily, shattering Snape's bitter thought "I've got you and Uncle Sirius. I'm the most wonderful boy in the world."

Snape could only stare at Harry's bright expression.

.-.-.

….


	13. Chapter 13

_Title : Snape's Treasure_

_Genre : Family, a little bit of Romance_

_Characters : Harry, Snape/Sirius_

_Summary : Being a father made Snape a stronger man, but he was allowed to look vulnerable in front of Sirius._

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

Snape was afraid.

In fact, he had had many things to be afraid of in these past months. He was worried about Harry if the boy lost his appetite and showed symptoms of catching cold or fever. He was anxious about Harry's grades and how his son did at school. He guessed it's normal for a parent to feel that way. But he couldn't just erase the feelings.

Snape reminisced how he had been months before Harry came. Snape had had very little to concern. His job hadn't been too demanding at that time. He had had much free time for himself, though the majority of it he had spent to brew potions.

But he didn't regret all the mixed feelings he had now. Snape was grateful he had a son. Harry connected him to many people he had never thought he could be friends with. Snape still chose to be a concerned father rather than to be a lone and free man. Fatherhood had changed him. Some people pointed it out to him, and Snape agreed.

But Harry wasn't the only one who made him feel anxious.

Snape was afraid he started to fall for Sirius. At the beginning of their relationship, Snape hadn't given much thought about it. And then Sirius showed his possessiveness. The man made it clear to everyone that Snape was already taken. Snape was annoyed, of course, especially when people inquired how they became couple. He was vexed when asked if Amortentia played huge part in it.

But he was only human. He couldn't be immune for too long to Sirius's constant affection, attention, possessiveness and presence. If usually it's Sirius who showed jealousy –even towards Lupin- now Snape started to know the feeling.

The Potions Master was jealous when Sirius smiled to the beautiful young women in the bookshop. His temper hit the roof when the man in the robes shop touched Sirius's arm to get his attention. Snape felt something ugly churning in his stomach when Sirius was friendly to people, in general.

It's not good. Snape was really afraid of losing him.

**.-.-.**

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

_Title : Snape's Treasure_

_Genre : Family, a little bit of Romance_

_Characters : Harry, Snape/Sirius_

_Summary : Being a father made Snape a stronger man, but he was allowed to look vulnerable in front of Sirius._

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

Harry craned his neck and stared up at the enchanted sky as soon as he entered the Great Hall to have dinner. He liked it very much tonight. It was a bright and starry night. Harry felt as though he was gonna eat outside, which was really nice actually, but so far his father always said there's no need to do that. Eating inside was far better.

The boy tugged his father's sleeve. "Daddy, have you ever seen a shooting star?" he asked curiously.

His father frowned. "Yes, indeed," he answered shortly.

"Really? Did you make a wish?" Harry was excited.

His father shook his head.

"People always say that, you know. When you see a shooting star, you should make a wish," Harry told him. "I want to see one," he said slowly.

His father sighed. His pale face scrunched up and his forehead wrinkled. Harry could see it clearly in his father's black eyes that he didn't like the idea that came with shooting stars and making wishes.

"You disagree?" he asked.

His father kept walking to the teacher's table where they would eat dinner. Harry tried to match his father's stride.

"It's useless, Harry. If you wish upon a star, you are a few million years late. The star is dead, just like your dream," his father calmly explained.

Harry nodded. His father never sugarcoated anything. He always told him the truth. Sometimes Harry was upset because of his honesty. But that's Daddy for you.

His father replied 'Good evening' when some students greeted him. Harry immediately held his big hand, not wanting to be left behind.

"Do you have a wish, Son?" he asked as the teacher's table was only a few feet away.

"No, Daddy," Harry answered.

His father walked slower. "If you wish for something, just tell me. It's no use to wish upon the stars. Just try hard to make it true."

"Uh-hum," Harry mumbled.

Well, Harry was happy with his life. Sure he had many things he wanted, but he had Daddy. He knew he could just tell Daddy what he wanted. Daddy always gave him what he needed. If Harry thought about it, his father was his Star. Harry asked, then Daddy gave.

His father shook his head. "Slytherin, definitely a Slytherin," he whispered to himself seeing Harry's mischievous grin.

**.-.-.**

_Until then…_


	15. Chapter 15

_Title : Snape's Treasure_

_Genre : Family, Romance_

_Characters : Harry, Snape/Sirius_

_Summary : "When I said I want a family, I want it as a whole," Sirius continued although he too looked nervous. "Harry has us. And I want both of you." _

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

"I can't sleep."

"You mean, you can't sleep _again_."

"Well…"

"Who asked you to go home and sleep right after having dinner with me and Harry?"

"I was tired!"

"And full."

Snape gritted his teeth. Sirius had chosen the moment he was sitting and grading the students' paper to disturb him.

"Can't I just floo-call my boyfriend at night? People do that all the time, all night too," Sirius argued. Even through the red flame he still looked gorgeous.

"We just met, about two hours ago," Snape told him flatly.

"I went to bed a bit early," Sirius said somberly.

"Too early, actually."

Sirius looked thoughtful. His curly hair was messy, in some places it looked tangled. "I had a nightmare," he whispered.

"About what?" Snape adjusted his knees to a more comfortable position.

"Forgot," Sirius answered.

Snape snorted. How they could be in a relationship for almost two years was Snape's beyond comprehension. He admitted Sirius was far nicer now. Sometimes it seemed like it's unreal, being with him.

"Earth to Severus," Sirius sounded annoyed. "Don't sleep."

"Is that a threat I heard?"

Both men glared at each other.

"What were you doing?" Finally Sirius broke the silence. He didn't look haughty again.

"Grading the paper. It's still evening, seriously."

"Just Sirius."

"I didn't call your name."

Sirius sighed. Ashes flew near Snape's robes.

"It feels lonely."

"What, your house?"

Sirius nodded. "My house is too big for myself," his tone was bitter.

Snape scoffed. "I am an introvert, and look at me! Dumbledore hired me to be among kids, be with them every day, in the crowd. When do I have my peace moment?"

Sirius blinked. "I thought you have your me-time after the school hour ends. You know, me-time, Muggle saying."

"Not always. Sometimes I still do the rounds at night." Snape drummed his fingers on his knee. He waited for Sirius to continue the conversation but the man was silent again. The room was quiet. Harry was sleeping while he stayed awake. In fact Snape hadn't expected any guests.

"If you really want a quiet surrounding, why don't you and Harry move to Grimmauld Place?" Sirius offered. "I have a spacious house. Harry can explore it as he likes and you can use any rooms you want."

Snape shook his head. He felt tired. "I can't. No matter how I prefer another place outside Hogwarts, I can't just leave it. Sometimes I gather ingredients only available at night, and sometimes I watch the students serve detention. Besides, I'm a Head House. When something happens I should be there in seconds." Snape inhaled. Stating his job descriptions made him cringe.

It made him think when Sirius looked dejected. Did he upset him? Did he miss something? Snape thought hard. Which one? He just rejected Sirius' offer. Not a big deal, right? Wait. He invited him and Harry to stay in his house.

"Sirius," Snape said cautiously. "Did you just ask us to live in your house?" He tightened his fists. Snape could feel his heart beat faster. Suddenly it's hard to breathe. Snape was nervous.

Sirius barked a laugh. It sounded forced. "I did."

"Do-do you really want us?" Snape nearly choked.

"I do."

Merlin. Snape was nervous and panicked.

"Calm down, Severus."

Snape covered his face with his hands. _Breathe, breathe_. "It's a big step," he said hoarsely.

"I want a family."

Snape looked up, a second after he saw Sirius' determined face.

"Please move, Severus."

It's almost too late to move. Sirius almost bumped into him. The handsome man lifted him up so they stood facing each other.

"I already thought about it," Sirius said softly. His serious eyes shone bright.

"Did you think clearly? Is it Harry actually you want as a family? I know you and James were best friends," Snape tried to reason. It's normal to protect your late friend's son.

"When I said I want a family, I want it as a whole," Sirius continued although he too looked nervous. "Harry has us. And I want _both_ of you."

Suddenly Snape laughed. It was almost hysterical. Sirius was almost offended until he saw Snape's watery eyes. Sirius saw a mixture of happiness, anxiety and amazement in Snape's face. He grinned. "So?"

Snape laughed and smiled. He was sure if his students saw him now, they would all flee in all directions. Laughing Snape? Something terrible must have happened.

"Merlin, Sirius. I—I—"

"Is that a yes?"

` "Do you propose?" Snape didn't mean it but Sirius had frozen in his spot. Snape's eyes wildly searched any signs from Sirius, which he didn't know what signs actually. "Yes, yes, yes, whatever it is. But I still can't leave Hogwarts." Now that he was laughing, it's hard to stop it. He grabbed Sirius's arms, reversing their position.

The laughter and the excited voiced woke Harry. He sleepily walked to his father's office. He was surprised seeing his father and Sirius laughing, smiling and kissing. He rarely saw their public display of affection, so when he did, it's no wonder he's a little bit shocked.

Harry smiled. It's good to see them happy. He knew when they were happy, he would be happy too. His father truly had two treasures now: Harry and Sirius.

**.-.-.**

**The End**

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story. I'm glad Snape, Harry and Sirius have made it this far. See you later.**


End file.
